1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of coin-operated mechanisms, and more particularly to an improved selector which may be adjusted to vary the number of coins needed to operate the mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of coin-operated mechanisms have been heretofore developed. One species of such mechanisms is the coin-operated lock, frequently found in lockers in bus and train stations, airports and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,573 discloses a coin-operated mechanism wherein the coin chute is provided with an intermediate exit window through which undersized coins are inertially thrown.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,228,506 and 3,599,770 disclose a coin-operated locks, each having a coin-feeling finger, a rotatable patron lock, and an intermediately-pivoted operating arm movable in response to rotation of the patron lock. These references also disclose a coin-intercepting finger pivotally mounted on the operating arm, the position of which may be adjusted to vary the size or denomination of a single coin needed to operate the mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,640 discloses a coin-operated lock wherein a complicated operating arm may be selectively adjusted to vary either the denomination or number of coins, or both, needed to permit operation of the lock.
Other forms of coin-operated locks requiring insertion of multiple coins as a condition precedent to operation, are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,077,970; 2,603,335; 2,649,949; 2,634,848; 4,153,150; and 4,131,191.